


Adrift x and x Awakening

by feriowind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Implication of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[13 page fan-comic]</p><p>A short comic from Gon's perspective during his time asleep in the Election arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift x and x Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this from LEFT to RIGHT.

[](http://imgur.com/46ErzcZ)

[](http://imgur.com/7dk1WQf)   
[](http://imgur.com/i2ZU78G)   
[](http://imgur.com/nJHVABl)   
[](http://imgur.com/4NtHTz2)   
[](http://imgur.com/typKZUD)   
[](http://imgur.com/bByhQSJ)   
[](http://imgur.com/Q71DBOb)   
[](http://imgur.com/StoNYgD)   
[](http://imgur.com/Zg8uf4R)   
[](http://imgur.com/6wwbb7b)   
[](http://imgur.com/K4R8hRF)   
[](http://imgur.com/kOYpQxd)

[Larger version of the image](http://imgur.com/aAOPXtp)


End file.
